A Lonely Soul and a Band of Animals
by BrigidHarmony
Summary: What does a young girl decide to do when she's had enough of her parents and decides to abandon her home and live on the streets? Having no food and no shelter, the girl goes to the one place that was sanctuary to her; Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. It's night, the shift for the guard is half way through and now this little soul is in the midst; Will she survive?
1. Chapter

A Lonely Soul and a Band of Animals -Five nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon and in no way shape or form do I claim to own them. -  
\- this involves gore, horror, adult language, comfort and family-  
What does a young girl decide to do when she's had enough of her parents and decides to abandon her home and live on the streets? Having no food and no shelter, the girl goes to the one place that was sanctuary to her; Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. It's night, the shift for the guard is half way through and now this little soul is in the midst; Will she survive?

_"I hate you!"_

A young voice shrilled as the sound of a door slamming behind was soon heard. Plopping on a purple bean bag, a young girl with blackened locks sniffled and wiped her face with a grumble. She was maybe ten years old, wearing a purple hoodie with a faded yellow face on it and some worn jeans. She looked like an average girl and seemed distressed. The screams echoed harshly, chaotically bouncing threw the thin walls of the shabby home. Her father had come home drunk as always, complaining about how the food wasn't ready or the laundry wasn't folded in time. She never understood it but it was horrible to hear. The young girl shivered, muttering under her breath faintly;

_"Why... why do they always fight... It's not fair..."_

Green eyes glanced over at a purple bunny upon her dresser, pink eyes and a guitar in its paws; it was Bonnie the bunny! Sniffling once more, she got up and grabbed the doll, holding it to her chest. The Pizzaria was the only place that made her feel at peace. The songs, the smells of hot cheese and bread, and the cheers of children always made her feel happy and free. She could remember her mom taking her there on the weekends, enjoying the songs and pizza of the dear Pizzaria. As she held the bunny in her arms, she felt relaxed, as if nothing in the world could break it; She was wrong.

Her thoughts shattered as she heard her father scream, a thud and the sound of broken glass hitting the kitchen floor. The sounds of yelling were heavy in the house, but one thing stuck to her like glue; her name being mentioned in spite. '_Taylor_'...She couldn't take it anymore, grabbing her bag, her packed some clothes, snacks and especially her Bonnie doll. She had to leave as she felt it was for her own safety after all. With a glare at the door, she dipped through the window and ran down the street as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew that her parents would look for her, but she didn't care. With each step, her breathing became more forced and soon she stopped and plopped down on a park bench with a sigh. She was tired, already, maybe she should have exercised more back in gym.

Ah, but that wasn't important now. Glancing about, she brought out a soda and downed it with astonishing speed. Wiping her mouth and tossing it in the garbage, she adjusted her hoodie and re-tied her laces extra tight and upon completing this simple task, she set out walking aimlessly away from her home. Where could she go? She could live under a bridge but that would be cold. Then again, did it really even matter? The coldness seemed a much better option than her drunken father.

_"Where am I going to go now. ..? If I go back, I might not be alive...if I don't, I could die on the streets...Maybe I could find shelter somewhere..."_

She rose to her feet, feeling winded still, but needing to find a place for the night. She pressed on, heading due north until a sign caught her eye. The place she was looking for, the place of comfort; Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. It was closed, however, a single light flickered outside, the sign not even glowing. She looked around for an opening but it seemed that her sanctified pizzaria was locked down tight for the night. As her desperation grew and she was about to give up hope, she noticed a sound which caused her to glance toward a window. As she made her way to the bathroom window, her eyes noticed the lock, and she grumbled. She couldn't even reach it from this distance, but she had to try. She found some garbage and drug it into a pile as a kind of makeshift hill. Breathing heavily after stumbling to the top, she grabbed Bonnie out of her bag and plucked a pin from inside it's ears and proceeded to pick the lock.

_"Almost got it...thank you Bonnie...You're always there for me..."_

Having unlocked the small, densley fogged window, Taylor crawled inside it struggling fiercely. Her legs kicked at the brick wall and gripped at it as she finally fell inside with a loud thud. It was dark and dimly lit as if it had no power in the building. She grimaced, feeling a pain coming from her right knee.

_"OWWWWWwww...owie. ...God. ..my knee..."_

She grumbled, cursing under her breath as she rubbed her skinned knee, realizing that she had torn her jeans a bit as well. It hurt, and she wanted to sob away the pain, to hug her mom and feel better... but she couldnt. The sound of a clicking noise made her nearly jump out of her skin and because of her fear, the noise caused her to poke her head out of the doorway rather tentatively and listening closely she noticed a small, blinking red light from a nearby camera. Was it indeed a camera? Was somebody here? She did remember her father bringing home an ad about a night shift but he had tossed it away. He said it paid too little and he didn't give a crap about it.

_"Cameras? Someone's here?...oh no..."_

Mike was idly watching the cameras, flicking to and fro to each area of the small business, sweat forming upon his nape and forehead as his breathing became hitched. Unsteady hands reached for his soda to keep himself calm. The video feed was small and he always had to press close to it to see clearly which made it impossible to watch the doors.  
The doors. ... the doors were his savior but he had to also conserve power. What time was it? Mike eagerly checked his watch but sighed unhappily, cursing under his breath when he saw that it was only 3 a.m. He didn't think someone would be in this much danger from a Pizzaria, but seeing as how he was in this situation and there was no way out, he had to figure out a way to survive to earn his much needed paycheck. He only had some canned goods left and a rotten gallon of milk to his name. He desperately needed it. That meant survival was his only option.

_"Conserve power. ...check the cameras...close the door...repeat. God this fucking job is insane! Fuck the money...no...I need it...hm? "_

Something was in the bathroom! He shuddered, checking the cameras frantically as he saw the purple monstrosity near his door. SLAM! The door crashed down into the bunny's face with a clang, letting the night guard be a bit more at ease for the time being. Bonnie stumbled back, head twitching as a moan left its robotic maw. The sound of Taylor falling, caused the behemoth of a rabbit to make his way towards the dining room, eyes black with violent intention.

**4 a.m.**

The young girl heard the door and jumped, grabbing for Bonnie once more for comfort. With a hitched breath in her tiny lungs, she ventured down the bathroom hall and into the dining area where her green hues caught sight of something quite strange. Bonnie was amidst the party tables, Chica was gone and there stood Freddy on stage. They seemed as if they were alive, their bodies in human-like stances. The whirling of mechanics could be heard as Bonnie's head swirled towards her direction, blackened orbs of pure emptiness staring ominously. White dots were all that remained as he made his way towards Taylor. She shivered, falling down as she squeaked out his name.

_"B...Bonnie, why are you moving around? Where's Chica?...Bo...Bonnie...!"_

The bunny kneeled down, eyes reverting back to normal as a mechanical voice sounded out as if on cue. It didn't sound like him, it sounded darker, as if the rabbit were possessed by something dark and unnatural; Was that even possible?

_" H-hey boys and girlsssssss, it's late and not time /get away/to op-open...w-where are your /alone/ parents at?"_

She sniffled and embraced him without a second thought, crying her little eyes out. Her tears soon coated his purple fur and became messy where she pressed into him. She knew he couldn't actually comfort her but feeling his fur was enough. Bonnie merely stood there, gears turning and clicking about as if in thought. Freddy turned and let out an eerie chuckle, twitching his ears as he removed himself off stage and headed towards the young girl, his steps slow and dead as if not meant to ever happen. The darkened bear's gaze became more so as Bonnie released the girl and stood on cue. Another chuckle sounded as the camera clicked on... The young girl was now surrounded by the giant animatronic bear, bunny, and now the chicken who was merely a few feet away by this point. Darkened orbs and glinting teeth remained, towering over her...

The guard gasped and watched in horror as they got closer and closer, the image of the girl vanishing from sight as Bonnie let out a soul deafening moan, and Chica's teeth were starting to chatter, clanging open and closed.

_"Oh no,... I've got to do something...!"_

But what? What could he even do? Checking on the pirate cove real quick, he threw one of his cans outside the right door and closed them both; And waited. Thoughts of the girl's demise were heavy on his mind and he soon realized he only had an hour and a half left. Maybe she would get away? He laughed darkly, cupping his face as his power hit at 20 percent. Would he make it? Would she?

**If only it was 6 a.m.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If only it was six a.m...**

_Wrrrrrrrrrr-_  
_Click...click...tck..._

A darkened pizza place was supposed to be creepy but this was a new meaning to the word. Killer animatronics, limited power and no way to get in or out. This wasn't a job for any sane person to even attempt. The fact that after night one, the poor sap should have quit and didn't, was saying something. Demented, some screws loose and yet it didn't change the fact that he was still there. Why had this lone soul ventured in this torturous wonderland filled with death and horror? A shrill of terror tore threw the silence of the impending event, the young girl emptying her lungs as she screamed. As she vanished, the sound of a metal object colliding into the wall could be heard; Mike's seemingly 'only' option. Had it really been his only option? To throw a can? He could have ran towards her, kicked their knees in and saved her... But he didn't. He had taken the cowards way out and now he would have to watch this poor, innocent young girl be devoured and stuffed into a suit because of their supposed 'rules'. - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The bear carefully placed thick, furred paws on the child's face, covering her mouth as he scooped her up with such speed that her limbs dangled frantically yet wobbly, almost like a wacky inflatable tube man in the wind. Bonnie, the purple rabbit followed suit as the leader of the group carried the silenced child to the backstage, vanishing into the darkness. Chica whirled and clicked, heading towards the hall and crushing the can as she stepped on it carelessly.

_"Heya b-boys and girls! Let's have a party! /kill him/ It'll be soooo- ooo s - so much fun!"_

The chicken exclaimed coldly, hues black and body now pressing against the window; Watching intently. She pressed more and more, teeth glinting and clamping together as she spoke her cues.

_"Shit... Shit! Come on... only an hour and a half left... I'll inform the police and explain what happened... Come on... stinking clock..."_

Cold, soft and yet firm... What was this thing on her mouth, pressing into her and fogging her mind with pressure? She meakly struggled, tiny digits pushing into whatever had her, only to get a grunt in response. She let out a whimper, tears welling up from her tiny green eyes, beginning to roll down her rosy cheeks. Was she going to die tonight? To run away from a drunken, abusive father only to be put out like a candle's flame and cease to live? No! She fought more and more, only to be dropped to the ground with a thud. Her butt was sore, though her only thought was to run and hide, her knees shaking about as she pressed closely to whatever she could to get away.

_"P...please... I'm sorry I broke in... I love this place...Bonnie...I thought you were a g...good guy..."_

Having remained in the background of what Freddy was doing, Bonnie kneeled next to the young girl, pink orbs staring calmly yet coolly at young Taylor. No words were spoken, only an action would proceed as the animatronic brought out her plush and handed it to her, smiling and in one piece. She clung to her plush, sniffling as she scooted to the left to avoid the so called 'Friendly' band. Bonnie shook his head and walked away to help Chica, leaving her alone with the scary, towering bear. It was too dark for her to see any way out, the only light seeming to come from the leader's eyes. She was terrified, her heart racing and wanting to pop out of her chest. What was she going to do? Her body moved as she reacted without thinking, ducking between his legs, she darted to the restroom with the hope of getting back out and never coming here again. She was almost there, and yet as she dipped to the corner; There in her way stood Chica. A bellowed moan left the chicken's beak as she scooped up the young girl and merely stared at her.

_"Hey little g-giiiirl, no need to be sad! Let's get s-s-some pizza-/flesh/"_

She writhed, kicking against the female band member as she screamed out once more.

_"Let go let go let go!"_

Chica twitched, eyes becoming normal once again as she put the young girl down and smiled eerily. She seemed to have recognized the tone of voice, the size of the child also helping to save her. Chica kneeled down, her beaked smile altering to a frown as she shook her head. Maybe she didn't mean to be so scary,the girl thought. What if they just didn't like adults? It was a kid Pizzaria after all. Taylor blinked with confusion, and soon realized she had dropped her beloved bunny on the ground. She was too petrified to think about getting it back. Having the chicken right there was bad enough, and soon Freddy had caught up and was a mere feet or two away. What was she to do? She was scared but something stirred inside her. They couldn't be that fast right? They were just furry robots, so maybe she could dart once more? Turning on her heel, she ran past Freddy and blindly passed the tables and towards Pirates Cove. She had noticed it was always out of order, but she got to see it once.  
Once...

** /-flash-/**

_"Where'd your stinking beat run off to? Well Shelly? "_

A slurred man spoke sluggishly, a disgruntled look upon his face. It was Taylor's father and he was angrily drunk like always. Shelly, the mother, was of course with her gaze to the ground as she cowered before the man. She wasn't a dominant person, she was far too kind for that, which probably is why she ended up this way. Broken, scared and no one to talk to. She mumbled that she would find her, and scurried off towards the bathroom.

_" STUPID STUPID STUPID!... *sniff* why did he have to come here too?... Poor mommy, he's such an idiot! Why does he always stink?!"_

Taylor was nine at the time, her birthday merely a few weeks away and even though she was at her favorite Pizzaria, she hid away. Having only knowing of the band animatronics, she darted beneath the out of order stage and found herself mesmerized. It was some kind of attraction and yet she had never seen it before. A wooden boat was against the wall, dust covering almost everything as she coughed. Covering her mouth with her shirt, she blinked as a figure came into vision. It was another animatronic! Dusty, torn and somewhat creepy, this one seemed to be all alone and beat up. She stepped closer, touching the old dingy, red fur with a smile. He had a hook and looked like a fox! She wondered what his name was, and scratched her head to think.

_"I'll call you... Admiral Fox! No no... Um, Captain Foxy of the Seven Seas!"_

She danced around him and plopped infront of him shortly after nearly tripping over his foot. Why had this one been put out and kept under a filthy curtain? It was sad and sadly, though she wanted to stay, her mother had found her. With a gasp, Taylor hid behind Foxy and looked down at the ground. Was she going to get yelled at now? No, her mother never yelled. With a worried expression, her mother spoke.

_"Taylor! You had me so worried dear... oh dear, sweety... you shouldn't be near this thing. It's out of order, come on... your father is waiting-"_

_"No! Captain Foxy and I are having fun! We're going to travel the world an-"_

_"There ya are, ya damn brat! Let's. Go!"_

_"But... Foxy is better... I don't want to go home..."_

The man kicked the Animatronic, roughly grabbing the young girl and tossing her through the curtain as she began to cry. The workers soon noticed and called the police, and her father stayed the night in jail. It was a lot better than him coming home...

**/-end-/**

**5 A.M.**

He was flipping the cameras, frantic and frightened. He should have been brave, he should have saved her... Wait. Was that her? The camera had stopped at the bathroom view, revealing the plumped chicken standing in front of the young girl. She was still alive! This gave him hope, hope that maybe they wouldn't hurt a child and it was only adults that they despised. As he followed her on camera, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her head towards Pirate Cove!

_"Oh dear god...no! NO!"_

She hid inside the boat and kept quiet, hoping her dear pal Foxy wouldn't hurt her. Foxy twitched, walking towards her as he screeched loudly, mouth loosely open as his eyes gave a faint glow. She yelped and cowered, swiping her hand back and forth to keep him away.

_"Ca...Captain Fo-Foxy? Please save me..."_

The red old fox stopped, tilting his head as he lowered himself to a crouch and spoke. It was mechanical, more so then the others as he creaked and clanked.

_"Ye be fine lass, none shall ha-harm ye. Not with ole' Foxy here. Tis al-almost time for Ye to ship out to land. /safety/"_

As he spoke, the sound of a tune rung through, the fox's ears twitching as he gave at quipt nod and got back into place. The bell, or song had sounded, the band resuming their spots as if never alive. Mike ran out of the office and grabbed Taylor by the hand and brought her into the light. He was shaking, she screamed and all the while, the animatronics stared.

They had both made it...

But what now?


End file.
